


Our Little Vacation

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bruce is in denial, Cuddling & Snuggling, Damian Is A Hottie To EVERYONE, Damian loves animals, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Robin Pile, Romantic Fluff, Swimming Boys, Too Much Fluff For One Book, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, some smut???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Dick,Jason,Tim and Damian go to Hawaii.Yep.Bonding time.ROBIN PILE!!!!





	Our Little Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for you all! ]
> 
> We need more Robin Pile Smut and Fluff in our lives.

"We needed this..."Tim sighed as he lay down on a small beach chair.The four brother's,Dick,Jason,Tim and Damian were all on vacation.And what better place to go to than Hawaii?Yep,perfect.  
"Couldn't agree with ya' more Timmy."Jason said across from Tim.The older man was making a small sand castle with Dick.The two boy's were laughing and throwing sand at each other more often than not.Damian on the other hand,was too busy in the ocean,petting a dolphin.

Tim looked out over at his youngest brother as he stared in awe at the creature.Tim smiled lovingly.The boy had always loved animals.It was if he was connected to him in some way.Tim got up out of the seat and stretched,his tan skin glowing in the light of the sun.His yellow swim shorts were as bright as the sun as they touched light.  
It made Dick and Jason stare.

"I'm gonna go over and get some pictures with little D,okay?"Jason and Dick nodded as Tim went over,grabbed his camera and ran off to go see Damian.Jason smiled and sighed,laying back in the sand.  
"This place...is perfect..."Dick giggled.  
"It is isn't it?Luckily were staying here for another two weeks so we'll have plenty of time to have all sorts of fun!"Jason nodded,getting up in Dick's face so there noses would nuzzle the other.

The group of boy's had come to a conclusion for a feeling towards one another.They all loved each other,not in a way normal brother's should.But,they weren't biological,so fuck it.

They all had started a relationship,making sure it didn't get in the way of there work.It was working out,and they loved every second they spent with one another.That was why Dick had gotten the tickets in the first place.

Dick sat up and brushed the sand off of his blue swim shorts.Smiling down at Jason."Why don't we go see what our two little Birdies are up to?"Jason smirked and got up,running towards Tim and Damian,Dick following close behind.

-.-  
:THE MOTEL-8:26 PM:

Damian sighed as he fell into the HUGE king size bed.The thing could fit about 6 people on it!Plenty of room for the boys to all sleep on.They all had just gotten back from the indoor pool at the motel.He felt someone come up behind him and kiss his forehead.Jason.Damian secretly loved it when he did that.He sighed again when he felt Jason bend down and hold onto his waste,leaning forward as the older boy kissed his back lovingly.

Jason chuckled."Like that baby?"Damian nodded and moaned as Jason began to massage his back,even though they had been to get massages,his back was still pretty sore.He needed this.

Jason continued his ministrations,as well as kissing his back up and down.Damian loved every second of it.He loved the affection,even though he would never admit it out loud.Jason paused for a second when Tim and Dick came through the door.Tim looked pissed as he threw their stuff into the room.

"You could've helped y'know."Jason chucked.  
"Ya but,"He gestured to Damian."I'm kinda busy takin' care of 'princess' over here.Damian loves it when I massage his back.Ain't that right baby?"Damian only huffed in response.Tim shook his head and sighed.

Dick and Tim came in the room,Dick shutting the door and locking it."Why don't we all get in the shower?I'm sure we all smell like pool."Jason nodded and patted Damian's back,signaling for him to get up.  
"Come on baby,gotta take a shower."Damian groaned.

Soon the four were all kissing and groaning into the others mouths as the heat of the water pooled down there bodies.  
Damian moaned into Jason's mouth as the boy grabbed a hold of his erection,twisting it in his hand.

"J-Jay..."He moaned as Jason's thumb circled the tip."F-faster..."Jason smirked into the boy's mouth.  
Not to far,Tim and Dick were both rutting and humping each the furiously."D-dick..."Tim moaned out.  
Soon,all four of them had reached their climax,dumping their loud onto the shower floor and letting it run down into the   
shower drain.

-.-  
:THE MOTEL 11:54 PM:

Damian had instantly passed out as his head hit the pillow on the king size bed.Tim,Jason and Dick made their way next to Damian.They all laid beside him,smiling and petting his soft black hair.  
"He's so pretty..."Dick said dreamily.Jason and Tim laughed a bit.  
"He is isn't he?"Jason agreed.

Tim sighed and wrapped his arms around the youngest,holding him close.He breathed in the scent of Damian,he smelled like shampoo and soap,probably because of the shower they all just had.  
"I love you Damian..."He said out loud,making him squeak and hide his face in Damian's hair,face going red as Dick and Jason laughed.

Dick and Jason went over and snuggled up against Damian and Tim,smiling and holding them close.  
"Love you guys..."Jason said,yawning in the middle of his sentence.  
Dick and Tim chuckled,kissing the top of his fore head.

"Love you to Jay."  
They both said at once,closing their eyes and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading!


End file.
